High-School Romances
by TripleH1
Summary: This is a story I wrote which is based upon me and my best friends. Mimato, Taiora, Takari and Kenlei. R/R
1. Pre-School Boredom

1 The Game of Life  
  
Chapter 1- Pre-School Boredom  
  
"It's 7:00 on this fine Monday morning…"  
  
"What? Huh? Oooh great…another week of school" Matt Ishida-rebel, cool guy, mysterious rock icon in the Teenage Wolves- groaned as he turned off his FM radio alarm clock. He scratched his head, walked over to the his drawers then took out his comb and hair gel before stifling a yawn, he then made his way down to the bathroom.  
  
About 30 minutes later, Matt rushed downstairs and into his kitchen where his dad, Malcolm, was reading the paper.  
  
"Sleep well?" Mr. Ishida asked,  
  
"Hmm… oh yeah…sure!" Matt replied in his usual emotionless voice,  
  
"Well, you better get to T.K's otherwise you'll be late!" Mr. Ishida warned.  
  
"WHAT?!" Matt looked at his watch and slapped his forehead, "Aww…crap!"  
  
The rebel shoved a slice of toast into his mouth, grabbed his backpack then sprinted down the road to his little brother's house. All kinds of thoughts were rushing through his head- T.K, his band, Gabumon, Mimi…  
  
"Huh? Why'd I suddenly think of her?" Matt shrugged it off then continued on his way. Eventually, he reached his destination and of course, he saw the boy he had cared for and protected all his life- T.K.  
  
"Man, I thought you'd never come, big bro!" T.K said before laughing,  
  
"Yeah yeah! Now come on, let's go man…" Matt grinned.  
  
The two blondes sprinted for their lives up the main street. Now usually they would have called on Davis to make sure that the moron actually made it on time but in the last 6 months, Davis Motomiya had began acting like a total jerk to everyone which meant that the last dwindling hopes of him gaining popularity had disappeared.  
  
  
  
About quarter of an hour later, the boys reached their school, which contained the elementary students and the high school students, so, of course there was more people than you would have expected. Matt and T.K went over to a nearby bench before collapsing on it panting heavily.  
  
"Well, I think we got our exercise today, didn't we?" T.K gasped,  
  
"Yeah…" Matt replied.  
  
"Hey, wassup?" a familiar voice asked before laughing at his best friend's red face,  
  
"Hey Tai, don't push your luck!" Matt said.  
  
"We're fine, Tai. You know where your sister is?" T.K added.  
  
"Oooh…T.K loves Kari, T.K loves Kari!" Matt taunted. T.K had a slight blush on his face by this time.  
  
"Kari is coming today, she just had a few things to do so she'll be slightly late" Tai interrupted Matt's comments.  
  
Soon, the school was filling up with pupils from all of the different grades; the other Digidestined began to arrive as well. Ken and Davis walked over to Matt, T.K and Tai while Sora and Mimi strolled over to the group of girls who had appeared in the last 5 minutes. "Typical day, ain't it?" Tai sighed staring at the Guardian of Love. "Yeah…" Matt groaned while looking at the Guardian of Sincerity, "I hate school!"  
  
"You're telling me!" they all said in unison excluding Izzy and Joe who simply gave the other boys looks of digust.  
  
As soon as the bell rang, all the friends went to their classrooms. T.K and Davis walked to Mr. Tissier's room, Davis was blabbing away about soccer and things in general; T.K was trying to ignore him since he hated everything that Davis loved, T.K enjoyed basketball and skateboarding while Davis was into soccer and his own reflection. Davis was about to say something else idiotic when they both heard a female voice from behind them, "Wait up guys!" T.K and Davis both looked over their shoulder and both sighed "Kari…" The rivals quickly stared at each other with electricity coming out of their eyes, both raised their fists and were prepared to fight when Kari stopped them.  
  
"Will ya go out with me, please, Kari? I love ya so much!" Davis pleaded.  
  
"Will you mind getting out of my face, your breath stinks, Motimoya…" Kari said angrily.  
  
"Geez…she refused me again!!!" Davis moaned before walking off in a rage.  
  
"Now, we have time to talk," Kari smiled.  
  
"Great, so what you been up to?" T.K asked.  
  
1.1 Author's Notes  
  
I thought I should end it before they got into a really long and boring conversation, it may have been a rubbish chapter but it should get better, I promise! 


	2. The Jealousy of Courage and Friendship

1 Chapter 2- The Jealousy of Courage and Friendship  
  
Matt and Tai were sat in their usual place at the table in the corner of the classroom. They were busy talking to each other about girls specifically Sora and Mimi. However, they had to be careful because Hayley, one of the school's gossips was sitting right in front of them so they were keeping it quiet.  
  
"Tai, what on earth can we do to get the girls to notice us?" Matt inquired  
  
"I have no idea buddy," Tai replied as he gazed at Sora sitting on the opposite side of the room, "Man, why did she have to have a boyfriend already?"  
  
"What? She's goin' out with someone?!" Matt gasped with surprise  
  
"Hello, Earth to Matt! She's going out with Will…" Tai explained with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Isn't that the tall, weird guy with the Iron Maiden backpack?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah, and if it wasn't for him then I'd be cuddling Sora right now!" Tai moaned as he banged his head against the table. Sora turned around to see what was happening, she saw the soccer superstar banging his head and immediately raised an eyebrow, Tai blushed slightly and looked at Matt for help. Sora shook her head slightly and giggled before turning around again.  
  
"Well, that certainly helped you out, didn't it?" Matt laughed  
  
"Shut it, Matt! My head hurts now!" Tai snapped.  
  
"Sorry man, I suppose I shouldn't be making fun of you, I have my own problems…" Matt sympathised  
  
"Really?" Tai said surprised that Matt didn't actually start an argument with him, "Is it about Mimi?"  
  
"Well…" Matt began but at that precise moment the bell rang for their first lesson with was gym. They began to walk to the gymnasium, their gym teacher, Mr. Brooks stormed out and blew his whistle, "Right, I want you all to get changed NOW!" he bellowed. Tai, Matt and the rest of the boys ran into the changing rooms while the girls walked in afterwards. Matt decided now was a good time to continue since his closest friends were around him who would actually listen without starting to laugh uncontrollably since Mr. "Cool Guy" would actually reveal his emotions.  
  
"Anyway as I was saying about 5 minutes ago…my problems are pretty similar to yours, Tai," Matt started  
  
"What? Mimi has a boyfriend?" Tai queried  
  
"WHAT?" the other Digidestined asked in shock  
  
"No! No! I said SIMILAR not EXACTLY like Tai's problem" Matt said as he slapped his forehead. "There's this guy in Miss Robert's class who is tall like me, slightly muscular, has short blonde hair and wears that cap that Fred Durst wears, he has Mimi practically wrapped around his little finger…"  
  
"Really…what's the guy's name?" Ken asked  
  
"His name is…" Matt stated but soon came face-to-face with the boy who he hated a lot, "…Adam…"  
  
"Well, if it isn't the big bass guitar player from that band…" Adam taunted, "Oh yes, you're also the lad who has the major hots for Mimi unfortunately she seems to like me better!"  
  
Matt suddenly had flames in his eyes and he was about to punch his opponent in the face however Mr. Brooks came in and told all the boys to get in the gym and start to warming-up their bodies.  
  
"Man…you were right, that guy is a total ass, isn't he?" Tai said  
  
"Hmm…" Matt replied sadly.  
  
All the girls ran in including Sora, Mimi and Kari. This caused Matt, Tai and T.K to stare in amazement at their beautiful slender figures plus their silky, smooth skin which was made shiny by the sunlight radiating through the windows. However, Kari noticed this and pointed it out to the other two girls.  
  
"Look, we have admirers!" Kari giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah! Tai looks so hot in his gym clothes" Sora sighed dreamily  
  
"Matt looks rather handsome as well…what a man!" Mimi grinned. "Hey, where's Yolei?"  
  
"Not sure…" Kari replied  
  
"There she is!" Sora pointed at Yolei who was watching a certain guy do press-ups.  
  
Yolei Inoue- one of the newset Digidestined- was staring at Ken, the ex- Digimon Emperor, Ken saw what she was up to but didn't really mind. Yolei winked at him before joining up with her best friends. The boys looked away from the girls and ran off to begin their basketball practise since it was what they were doing in that lesson. Matt, Tai and T.K were having a great time until they had to get into a basketball match. They had to play against Adam, Will and Davis (A/N: what a coincidence). Matt, Tai and T.K were actually winning due to T.K's world-class basketball skills however when Matt had a chance to score a basket and to make himself look good in front of Mimi, Adam stuck his leg out and tripped the Guardian of Friendship up.  
  
"Owww!! My leg!" Matt groaned with pain.  
  
"Guess you aren't as good as you thought, pretty boy?" Adam laughed evilly.  
  
"You…" Matt said angrily "You did that on purpose!!"  
  
"No…you don't say…" Adam smiled.  
  
Matt couldn't take part for the rest of the lesson so Ken took Matt's place in the game. Luckily; Ken, Tai and T.K won. Matt was pretty glad that he had to sit out since he was getting plenty of sympathy from Mimi, the only one for him. Soon enough, gym was over and the students all went to get changed. Matt was soon getting help from his friends.  
  
"That cheat!" T.K growled, angry that someone hurt his big brother.  
  
"I would be happy to testify for you!" Izzy offered with a grin on his face.  
  
"Thanks Iz, but I don't think I need it…" Matt replied thankfully, "But he is not getting away with that!"  
  
Author's Notes  
  
See, I told you it would get interesting! Now the rivals for the Digidestined have been introduced and we can get a bit more action into the picture. 


	3. Izzy and Joe agree to help

1 Chapter 3- Izzy and Joe agree to help  
  
Izzy and Joe were walking together down the corridor talking about computers, school, homework plus the usual intelligent things. They were in the middle of an "interesting" conversation when Tai ran up behind them and tapped both of them on the shoulder causing the two study-loving boys to get spooked, they looked around for what it was that touched them when suddenly…they walked straight into the door…  
  
Tai was bursting out laughing at this point. "Man, that was funny, you should have seen the looks on your faces!"  
  
"You know that was highly aggravating!" Izzy claimed, "I think my I.Q's gone down by 5 points!"  
  
"Yeah Tai, get a grip!" Joe shouted.  
  
"Sorry about that…I couldn't help myself," Tai snickered.  
  
"Wasn't Matt supposed to be with you?" Izzy wondered.  
  
"Oh yeah, about that…"Tai began but was interrupted by a voice behind them.  
  
"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
"…he's here…" Tai sighed.  
  
They continued to walk down the corridor, Matt was reminding them about his leg and that he was limping all the way. Joe explained to Tai and Matt what they were talking about before Tai's little prank, then Izzy started a conversation about the new Pentium 5 processor and how it would work in his laptop.  
  
"Geez…Tai, please try and stop them! QUICKLY!" Matt said impatiently.  
  
"I'll ask them about Sora and Mimi!" Tai replied.  
  
"O.K! Anything but this…" Matt agreed.  
  
Tai raised a hand telling the two egg-heads to stop. He took a deep breath, clapped his hands and scratched his head wondering what to say.  
  
"Um…guys…can you do us a favour?" Tai asked.  
  
"After your little 'joke', I don't see why we should…" Izzy groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "…but we'll do it because you two are our friends and Matt's in agony."  
  
"What is it?" Joe continued.  
  
"Well, there's two girls we need you two to help us with…" Tai started.  
  
"Mimi and Sora?" Izzy and Joe laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but keep it down will ya?!" Matt hesitated.  
  
"We need you to help us devise a plan to get their attention," explained Tai  
  
"Like you did this morning!" Matt laughed as he imitated Tai banging his head against the table.  
  
"NO! Not like that…more like the type of attention that makes a girl go goofy over you and makes them unable to keep their eyes off you," Tai finished.  
  
"Ok ok, we'll help you, meet us in the normal place, you know, next to the Cafeteria," Izzy replied as him and Joe walked to their class.  
  
"Well, Tai, we better get going to History otherwise we'll be late…" Matt said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"Right…" Tai stated  
  
  
  
In History, Mr. Bagust was droning on about American History and the different presidents. A few people were jotting down notes as the teacher was talking, several others were throwing paper planes all around the room, most of the girls were either pointing at Tai or Matt and laughing uncontrollably, or reading some weird magazine featuring pop bands no-one's ever heard of. Matt was simply writing "Mimi 4 Me 4eva" all over his page and Tai was staring at the back of Sora's head.  
  
'Man, she's got real beautiful hair, I feel guilty for the hair-clip incident,' Tai thought  
  
(A/N: If you've seen Digimon: The Movie, you should know what I'm on about.)  
  
"Mr.Kamiya!" The teacher shouted making half of the students jump.  
  
"Hmm…? What? Oh…sorry sir," Tai mumbled embarassed.  
  
"Right, let's see if you've been listening, who was the first president of the USA?" Mr. Bagust asked angrily.  
  
"Oh geez…it was…" Tai thought  
  
Meanwhile, Sora wrote down 'George Washington' on a piece of paper and held it up for Tai to see.  
  
"Oh, yeah, George Washington!" Tai smiled.  
  
"Very good, now continue your efforts," Mr. Bagust sneered before turning around. Tai simply stuck his middle finger up at him causing his two best friends- Matt and Sora- to laugh slightly. Tai looked over at Sora and smiled, she mouthed "you owe me one", he grinned and replied "Oh, I will…"  
  
Nothing much happened for the rest of History. The teenagers continued to talk to each other about the plan which would happen during their recess, planes were being thrown continuously and Mr. Bagust was probably damaging his voice-box from all the bellowing he was doing. As soon as the bell went, Matt and Tai sprinted out of the classroom, down the corridor and to their meeting place with Izzy and Joe.  
  
"Right, I wonder what this plan is going to be…" Matt said to Tai.  
  
"Ok guys, you ready…"  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Well, here we go, another chapter done, next chapter will be the boys devising their plan. And finally, thanks to the reviews I have been receiving! 


	4. Devising the Plan

1 Chapter 4- Devising the Plan  
  
Matt and Tai looked up and saw that it was, of course, Izzy and Joe with huge sheets of paper under their arms, a few pencils and a book titled 'Women's behaviour and how to understand it'. Matt and Tai looked at the book then simultaneously raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought it would come in useful for the operation…" Joe blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey, you lot!"  
  
The boys all looked over to where the voice came from. "T.K?!" they all asked in surprise.  
  
"What you doing here, bro?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, I do love…Kari…and, yes, I have heard what you guys are up to so…I wanted to be a part of it," T.K explained.  
  
"O.K then, sit down and we'll plot!" Tai said in an evil voice which caused the others to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Izzy rolled out one of the huge sheets of paper to reveal a detailed map of the school. In the western part of the building was 2 crosses right next to each other. "What's this?" T.K asked. "Oh sorry, it's Mimi's and Sora's lockers, I just forgot to label them, heh heh…" Izzy chuckled. T.K took the pencil and added Kari's locker which was conveniently right next to T.K's lockers, the other Digidestined made whooping sounds and laughed, T.K just grinned. He loved attention. About half-way through recess, Mimi walked over with Kari. Matt and T.K gulped in unison and looked at each other.  
  
"Whatcha guys doin'?" Mimi asked in her high-pitched voice.  
  
"We have documents of alien technology which I found in a dumpster next to the computer store…yeah, that's it!" Izzy lied, "We have to check them, they could be vital to us!"  
  
Kari and Mimi were wide-eyed in amazement before staring at Tai, T.K and Matt.  
  
"You guys are actually helping them out?!" Kari gasped.  
  
"Yeah!" T.K smiled.  
  
"My goodness…" the two girls said and walked off.  
  
"That was close!" Tai said.  
  
So, the teenagers continued to help out; Izzy would cover any complex calculations which could be crucial to the operation, Joe would cover the girl's psyche since he had the book he had brought along, Matt and T.K covered cool moves and phrases and Tai stared in confusion at the whole thing. Eventually they had drawn lines all over the map plotting their movements and there were little jottings in their books of what they would do however they believed they were done.  
  
"O.K friends, we know what to do?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yes…" Tai, T.K and Matt answered.  
  
"Know what to say?" Joe checked.  
  
"Yep!" Tai, T.K and Matt replied.  
  
"Ok then, guys, I believe that we have Operation Digi-Date underway!" Izzy announced. They all cheered  
  
The bell rang and the boys left to go to their next lessons.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I like this chapter for some reason…anyway, I will write out the next chapter and get it uploaded as soon as possible! 


	5. The 3rd Lesson

Chapter 5- The 3rd Lesson  
  
Mimi, Sora, Kari and Yolei walked to their next class which was Home Ec while all the male Digidestined had the same class, Mechanics- one of Izzy's favourite lessons. Mimi suddenly had a thought and decided to ask her friends what their opinion was.  
  
"Uh…I was wondering…" Mimi began.  
  
"Yeah?" the other girls asked.  
  
"Have the boys been acting strange today?" Mimi wondered with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Hmm…Ken's been pretty quiet so he's normal," Yolei answered.  
  
"T.K was acting slightly different at recess, remember with the documents and all that…" Kari replied.  
  
"Tai has been a bit strange around me but I guess he's always like that…" Sora sighed.  
  
"Kari's right, Matt was definitely up to something at recess," Mimi concluded.  
  
The girls all arrived at Room 8-Home Ec, they walked in and expected their teacher who was Miss Allen to be there but apparently she was a bit late so the female Digidestined continued with their conversation.  
  
"So, what were Matt and T.K up to?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Well, they were sitting at their usual meeting place with Izzy, Joe and Tai." Mimi responded.  
  
"Tai?" Sora woke up at the sound of his name.  
  
"They had a huge sheet of paper rolled out over the table and as soon as we arrived Izzy covered it up saying that it was an alien blueprint or something like that…" Mimi continued.  
  
"Matt, T.K and Tai were helping out with something like that?" Sora gasped.  
  
"That's what I thought," Kari replied, "But what seemed to give it away was the fact that Joe had a book titled 'Women's Behaviour and how to understand it', why would he have a book like that if they were discussing U.F.O's!"  
  
"I have a feeling they're plotting something to do with us!" Mimi said as she slammed her hand down on the desk causing several people to look at her with confusion. Mimi blushed slightly in embarrassment and giggled gently.  
  
At that moment, Miss Allen walked in and sat down at her desk. She handed out some paper and asked the girls to work in groups and jot things down about getting a man to be your boyfriend and weird stuff like that.  
  
"Perfect…" whispered Mimi, Sora, Kari and Yolei.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, over at Room 14- Mechanics, the boys were busy working together on their project to create an original invention, which could be useful to growing teenagers. "This is going to be great!" Izzy laughed.  
  
"Huh…?" Joe, T.K, Matt and Tai questioned.  
  
Davis and Cody were working on their own project- a mechanical Kendo stick. Mr. Dowling walked over to them and asked how this could help a growing teenager. Cody replied by stating how he plus many other Japanese kids were into Kendo and how the sticks can break easily so he would create one that doesn't break and has various training techniques programmed into it. The teacher simply nodded and walked off in confusion. "Man, what a dip-stick!" Davis laughed, this caused Cody to chuckle slightly at his sudden comment, "Yes, indeed…" Cody replied.  
  
"What's this invention going to be, Iz?" Matt asked.  
  
"Soldering iron, please," Izzy replied before answering Matt's question, " It's a Love Tester!" Izzy then began to fix the electrical components to the circuit board.  
  
"A Love Tester?" the other boys queried.  
  
"I thought it could help with our operation…to see if the girls really love you after our plan has been carried out," Izzy explained.  
  
About 5 minutes before the end of the lesson, Izzy tightened the last screw and clapped his hands with pride. "Finished!" Izzy shouted. The teacher walked over and had a look at the boy's project, he smiled and asked "What it this?"  
  
"It's a Love Tester, sir, it can sense the relationship between a male and a female and calculate an accurate result which is shown on this meter here," Izzy pointed out.  
  
"Good, how can it help a growing teenager?" Mr. Dowling asked.  
  
"Well, teenagers often get involved in romance at this point and they need proof that they can successfully hit it off with their certain choice before they go into a serious relationship." Izzy smiled.  
  
"Great! A+ " the teacher grinned in amazement at the seriousness of their project, "At least, it's not a pair of X-Ray glasses!" he said as he looked at Adam and Will's invention.  
  
The bell rang signifying the end of the lesson, the Digidestined took their Love Tester and walked towards the dooor with smiles on their faces. As soon as they exited the classroom, they came face-to-face with Mimi, Sora, Kari and Yolei.  
  
"Uh oh…"  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad I got another chapter over and done with, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to be uploaded. 


	6. The Love Tester

1 Chapter 6- The Love Tester  
  
"We're in for it…" Joe whispered to his comrades.  
  
All the boys gulped in slight fear. Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei looked at the machine and studied it slowly before squealing in delight. Matt and T.K looked at each other in confusion, Tai scratched his head, Joe raised an eyebrow while Izzy looked at the invention to see what was so interesting about it.  
  
"Wow! A Love Tester!" Mimi giggled.  
  
"I didn't know you guys could be so romantic," Sora smiled as she elbowed Tai playfully, Tai blushed heavily.  
  
Kari and Yolei grinned, "Um…guys, can we try it out?" Yolei queried.  
  
"I guess so, who on though?" Izzy wondered.  
  
"You'll see…" the girls replied.  
  
At that moment, Ken walked out of the classroom. He looked at his best friends and tilted his head like a confused puppy. He was wondering why Yolei was staring at him and why there was the oddest looking machine next to her. "What is tha…oh no, it's not the Love Tester, is it?!" he moaned. The others nodded and laughed at his reaction. "We were going to try it out on people!" Yolei squealed with delight.  
  
"I know! You girls meet us at the normal meeting place and we'll do some experiments." Tai said in his evil voice again which made his friends laugh like they did the first time.  
  
  
  
After the Fourth lesson/ Lunchtime at the meeting place  
  
Izzy and Joe walked over with the Love Tester and placed it on the picnic table. Tai, Matt, T.K and Ken looked up at them with disappointed looks. The Guardian of Courage, Friendship and Hope all had the same thought going through their brains- 'Why did we have to do this, I don't want Sora/Mimi/Kari to know about my feelings just yet!' However, the Guardian of Kindness had a different thought- 'I do love Yolei but why does she love to do things like this?'  
  
A few minutes later, the girls arrived with grins on their faces. "You guys ready?" Yolei asked. "Yes…" replied Tai, T.K, Matt and Ken.  
  
Izzy sat down and linked the Love Tester to his laptop, he then launched the program to get his invention to work. He then grinned and typed in Taichi Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi, the Love Tester's meter went up to about 90%, Tai and Sora blushed heavily. Izzy then typed in Yamato Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa, the meter went to 85%, Matt and Mimi looked at each other and grinned happily. Izzy typed in Ken (A/N: Don't know what his surname is, it doesn't matter) and Yolei Inoue, the meter quickly shot up to 99.9%. Izzy then finished off with Kari and T.K, nothing seemed to happen, T.K sighed and looked down in disappointment.  
  
"T.K! Look!" Kari laughed.  
  
T.K looked at the Love Tester, the meter shot up to 100% very quickly and the machine exploded sending metal all over the place. The Digidestined stared in shock at the reaction to T.K and Kari's relationship. T.K and Kari looked at each other with their mouths open then reached out and held each other's hands smiling gently, the others looked at the two youngest Digidestined with big grins. Takeru and Kari moved towards each other with their lips slightly open until they finally came together in a loving kiss, they wrapped their arms around each other and stayed in their kiss for 2 minutes until they stopped, they then looked at each other.  
  
"I love you Kari, will you do me the honour of being my angel?" T.K asked happily.  
  
"Yes I will, Takeru, I love you too!" Kari smiled as they hugged.  
  
The other Digidestined clapped in delight and Sora simply watched as her crest began to shine brightly, she sighed with contentment as she got a warm feeling inside her.  
  
"I have a feeling that this relationship is going to last…"  
  
1.1 Author's Notes  
  
What a cute chapter, T.K and Kari are finally a couple. I'll get to the major Taiora, Mimato and Kenlei slightly later. 


	7. Living Room Luxuries

1 Chapter 7- Living Room Luxuries  
  
As soon as lunchtime had finished, the students were all allowed to go home due to some kind of training that the teachers had to do, the children didn't really understand but they were pleased to be able to leave school early. All the Digidestined met up outside the school gates. Mimi suddenly had a brainstorm.  
  
"Do you all want to come over? I have a 27 inch widescreen TV with one of those D…V…something players!" Mimi grinned.  
  
"DVD? It stands for Digital Versatile Disc," Izzy corrected.  
  
"Yeah, that…thanks Izzy…" Mimi said with a confused look on her face. Matt looked at her and chuckled.  
  
"Anyway, heh heh, how about it?" Mimi continued.  
  
"Sure!" The rest of the Digidestined shouted.  
  
Each of the Digidestined walked home to get changed from their school uniforms and, bascially, to smarten up since they would be at the Tachikawa Residence with Mimi and her parents; two of the richest people they knew.  
  
Matt quickly pulled out some of his gel and fixed his pride and joy- his hair, T.K looked over at his brother and laughed before putting one of his new hats on. Tai walked to the mirror, stared at it for a few minutes then shrugged and walked off. Davis walked in to be greeted by Jun- his annoying sister and Matt Ishida lover, she saw her brother walk in and suddenly burst open with talk.  
  
"Hiya Davis! How was Matt?" Jun squealed.  
  
"Ya know…you're supposed to say 'Hi Davis, how are you?'" the Tai-wannabe replied.  
  
"Yeah but I don't care about your day!" Jun smiled.  
  
"Anyway, I'm goin' over to Mimi's, be back whenever!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Ooh! Will Matty be there?!" Jun asked with stars in her eyes.  
  
"No, he won't, sorry sis," Davis lied before leaving. He laughed at the groan which his sister made, she hated it when she couldn't see her idol.  
  
Later that day, everyone was sitting in Mimi's lounge watching Jurassic Park 3 on DVD, all the boys were enjoying it while each of the girls grabbed onto the arm of the male Digidestined who was sitting next to them (Sora and Tai, Mimi and Matt, etc.)  
  
All were having a good time eating potato chips and watching different movies.  
  
Matt scratched his head and looked around when he noticed that the chestnut haired, brown-eyed beauty sitting next to him was watching his every move with quiet awe. He slowly turned his head to look at Mimi and smiled at her mischievous attitude. She stared for a second before looking away and blushing heavily.  
  
'Oh my goodness, was I actually staring at him!?' Mimi thought.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" Matt joked. Mimi laughed slightly then sighed in embarrassment.  
  
The evening eventually came to a close and all the Digidestined began to leave. Just as the Guardian of Friendship was about to walk through Mimi's front door, she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled seductively at him. Matt raised an eyebrow then grinned.  
  
"Hey Mimi, what's this all…" Matt began to ask but was interrupted by the soft lips of his princess pressed against his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hand slowly across the skin at the bottom of her back. Mimi moaned gently into his mouth and tried to get as much feeling into this moment as possible. They kissed passionately for ages before finally stopping to catch their breath.  
  
"I…love..you…Yamato," Mimi panted.  
  
"I love you…too…Meems…" Matt replied.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Mimato is my favourite couple so I decided to write this chapter about them, next chapter will either be a Taiora or a Kenlei, vote for which couple you want next with your reviews, thanks guys! 


End file.
